


What's in a Name?

by lucyjoan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyjoan/pseuds/lucyjoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/Tonks drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

Remus lay in bed, facing the girl he loved so much. Her bubblegum-pink hair shone even in the darkness, her pixie-like nose scrunched up in sleep. Although he felt Tonks deserved a younger man, he was immensely flattered and relieved that she chose him.

Suddenly Tonks was awake. She blinked soft brown eyes at him, trying to wake herself up. Her mouth opened, but it was a moment before she could form words.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked him in a slightly raspy voice.

"You," he whispered back.

Tonks chuckled a little, a very small laugh. "What about me?"

Remus blinked once in confusion. He opened his mouth to say the truth when a better idea appeared in his mind. "Your name."

Tonks's face scrunched up again. Remus couldn't help thinking about how cute she looked like that. "Huh?"

Remus smiled one corner of his mouth. "I was thinking that if you hate 'Nymphadora' so much, why don't you just make Tonks your first name?"

She was still confused. "Tonks is my last name. I need a last name."

The rest of Remus's mouth smiled. "I've thought of that," he murmured.

She waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she prompted him with a "Yes?"

Remus rolled over onto his back and began groping around for his wand. "You could change your last name." He rolled back over onto his side.

Tonks raised her eyebrow. "To what?"

Remus flicked his wand and then held out his hand. "To Lupin."


End file.
